Onpu Segawa
"Please take care of me from now on." Onpu Segawa is the rumored "genius witch apprentice" who appears near the final arc of the first season, serving the role of the season's final antagonist and later the first tritagonist. Normally, appearing as a friendly and nice girl; she makes it pretty clear that she has no intention of losing to the likes of the others. Bio Onpu came to the Misora Elementary school one day and quickly befriended Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko, as well as charm mostly everyone in the class. At one point it was revealed that she was working with a previous antagonist, Majoruka. But over time Onpu began to learn how much the others actually cared about her and after sacrificing herself to save them from being discovered, decided to officially join them in the following series, Sharp. Onpu is a popular child idol with a lot of charm and talent. Appearance Onpu is a pale-fair skinned girl with big, uniquely shaped, dark purple eyes. She has medium length purple colored hair that frames her face with three thin bangs and two thick strands in front of her ears. Her hair has pointed lining in the back and she wears a small amount of it in a curvy pigtail on the left side of her head, held with a pale mint scrunchie. However, depending on which outfit she is wearing, the scrunchie will change to reflect it. Onpu's original attire consists of a lavender sleeveless dress on top of a loose, pale mint green T-shirt and a pair of dark purple leggings. Her shoes are simple yellow and white sneakers. For the last three seasons, Onpu began to wear a lilac dress with sleeves and a thin, pale yellow string tied into a thin bow below her chest. Her leggings remained the same, while her shoes lost their laces and her scrunchie became pale yellow. For the beach, Onpu usually wore a pale yellow bikini with thin purple circle markings and a knot-tie at the chest. One of her winter outfits is a puffy yellow jacket with a purple scarf and mittens, boots, and earmuffs. Another, more common, winter outfit is a long deep purple jacket with pale green-mint fur/fluffy trim at her neck, cuffs, and pockets as well as a single line/row of yellow buttons, and pale brown-gray gloves. For bed time, Onpu typically wears a lilac pajama set with ruffles at the end of her pant legs and top. Golden music notes are seen around the bottom of her shirt. (For other outfits, check out Onpu Segawa (Other Clothing) ) Personality A girl known for her cuteness, Onpu is very popular with everyone and well-liked. She is caring for others and generally nice, but she also believes in being honest and telling people things they may not want to hear. She acts maturely and is usually cool-headed, but because of this some people tend to misjudge her by saying she doesn't really care about the feelings of others. But Onpu is pretty stubborn and if hearing this bothers her, she wont say anything about it and just continue to wear a smile. She rarely ever gets angry, but the one thing that will set her off is seeing someone who has a passion for something fail to take it seriously. Often Onpu is pretty busy. She deals with a lot of idol work, such as filming movies or television shows, recording albums, modeling, radio shows, interviews, even holding concerts. While she handles all of her work with stride, she suffers by getting really tired and low on fatigue, which often results in her losing consciousness. Because she tries to block out her true feelings, when alone Onpu can become quite sullen and show her gloomy side. This mainly stems from feelings of inadequacy, realizing that she could easily be replaced by the next cute thing, or worrying that she may not be doing her best sometimes. She often finds doubt in herself and wonder why she tries to work so hard to begin with. She also feels very lonely because of how much she tends to miss from time to time. During these times, Onpu tends to seclude herself from and generally be very quiet, even a little cold to others without really meaning it or noticing. While Onpu is given a lot of compliments and kind responses, she actually really enjoys being given more heartfelt ones instead. She has fans of all ages due to her charm, and also shows that she is crafty, sharp, and very creative. As an ojamajo Soon after the ojamajos defeated MajoRuka, Onpu came across her while at an idol camp near a beach and caught her using magic. This turned her into a witch frog and thus prompted Onpu to became MajoRuka's witch apprentice. Onpu's initial reaction wasn't shown, but she adored the witch costume when she first tried it on and thought the idea sounded like fun. At first, Onpu knew she was rivals with Doremi and co., claiming she would defeat them easily. She proved this by how far she had advanced and how quickly she passed the exams, even getting to skip a few. While being an idol in the human world, Onpu was known as the Apprentice Witch Prodigy in the Magic World and from the word spread by Witches. She has great magic skills and never seems to mess up with her spells. She even learned the special writing of the witch world and was made a special charm that would allow her to cast as much forbidden magic as she wanted. Her yousei is Roro and her Crystal Ball is in the shape of a droplet. Spells *'Transform: 'Pretty Witch Onpu-chi! *'Spell: 'Pururun purun famifami faa! *Magical Stage: Pururun purun, Suzuyaka ni! *'Patraine: 'Pururun Patraine! Light Novel Series Onpu Segawa/Light Novel Series Until half of a year before the series began, Onpu kept in touch with Doremi through phone calls. She mysteriously vanished with no sign or hint as of where to, even refusing to come to the school reunion, instead sending an apology to Hazuki asking her to tell everyone. Due to the media-related stress and trash talk she soon took an alternate identity for some time while trying to find new management since Majoruka returned to the Real World. She continued life as normal would allow and the others have been trying to help her. Eventually they locate Onpu in Hokkaido. The others, along with Oyajide, go to see her and find out that Onpu had taken time off from trying to help her career to tend to her mother, who suffered a stroke and was recovering. She also turns down the offer to become an apprentice out of fear she would succumb to using forbidden magic again to heal her. But she eventually does cave in and agree, while helping the shop when she can after she moves into an apartment in town. Since then Onpu has gotten work with a company that Karen introduced her to. She's been studying her idol career again and has been participating in a play. Like the others, Onpu hasn't really changed other than developing into a teenager, having gained a womanly figure and a mature beauty as noted by the others. Her hair is worn to chest length now and she keeps her pigtail, but it is being worn much smaller. She was shown to wear a floral print dress with small puffed sleeves and either leggings, or tights. Past As she grew up, Onpu was in her mother's shadow and seemed to only be doing these things because her mother forced her. This was until Onpu, as a child, told her mom she wanted to become an Idol. Onpu's mother fully supported this. Onpu was a very curious little girl and liked to explore the town when she had the time to do so. She often would climb the pathways, climb up on the telescope to look through it, and try to hop up and grab fruit off of a tree, despite knowing she wouldn't be able to reach it. Onpu's behavior as a little child was playful and very friendly. When meeting her future self, she began to wave without hesitation. Relationships *'Doremi': Doremi thinks Onpu is very cute and Onpu likes to tease her in a playful way. Because of Doremi reaching out to her, Onpu befriended them. She claims that Doremi is the reason she didn't become a mean and cold idol and believes this to be a good quality Doremi possesses. *'Hazuki': Both girls are noted for being the more quiet and sensible members of the group and get along very well as a result. They also understand each other and tend to agree on a lot of the same things. *'Aiko': Onpu and Aiko are often seen together throughout the series and media. Normally they get along well and multiple times throughout the series they have shown to care very deeply for one-another. Onpu even believes they tend to think like each other. They had an episode dedicated to their friendship in Sharp, rivaling that of Hazuki and Doremi's own. She was also the first one who was able to get through to Onpu about using bad magic. *'Momoko': At first, Momoko ended up offending Onpu until she got angry enough to leave. But once Momoko apologized to her, they became fast friends and are typically seen together. Momoko also mentioned her reason for choosing to become an apprentice again during the light novel was because of her desire to help Onpu. *'Hana-chan': Onpu seems to be very smart when it comes to raising Hana-chan and sings her to bed almost every single night. Hana-chan, unfortunately, causes trouble while trying to help her on multiple occasions but only for the sake of helping her. Despite not being there all the time, she does think Onpu is a good mother to her. Onpu has also made it clear she'd do anything to help Hana-chan, such as forcing herself to eat things she dislikes. In Dokkan, Hana admires Onpu very much and thinks of her when she is not with them. *'Pop': She thinks Pop is cute and way smarter then Doremi, since they both like to tease her. Pop really cares about Onpu and has hung out with her a few times during earlier seasons. *'Karen': A shy, meek girl who Onpu befriends after they make conversation during auditions for a drama. Karen won the role after Onpu uses her magic to help her, but she wasn't upset by the loss and was able to help Karen get a study acting career as a result. During Dokkan, as Hana-chan and Doremi worried about the career of their favorite show because of the leaders own problems, Onpu revealed to them that she got Karen to take over the role. During the events of the light novel spinoff, Onpu is still a close friend of Karen and they hang out and talk a lot. Magical Doremi In the english dub, Onpu was renamed Ellie Craft. Her dub voice is somewhat the same in tone, being soft and gentle, but still high pitched. While Onpu came off cunning, charming, and just a bit cheeky, Ellie was openly rude and snobby, but feigned an innocent nature while teasing others. Her comments were usually harsher when she spoke also. In other dubs Visit this page Character Songs *Cherry Bomb *Polar Star *We Can Do Anything *Lupinus no Komoriuta *Hadakannbou Quotes (Practicing speaking in English) "Good Morning, Hana-chan, Everybody" (Onpu is then asked what she is doing) "I'm taking English lessons, since last week-end..., (japanese) Do you understand, Momo-chan?" (In english) "I completely understood." Trivia *''Onpu bears a resemblance to Sora from "Doujin Works". She even has a similar personality.'' *''Onpu is the youngest ojamajo of the main five. Her birthday was the subplot of the final episode of the entire series.'' *''Onpu has learned to speak Chinese Mandarin, and English. '' *''Her head was designed to resemble a Music Note. '' *''Her hair was worn down once in an episode of Naisho.'' *''Onpu is the first ojamajo with a unique eye shape and inner eye.'' **''She was joined by Momoko and Hana-chan, but she is the only one of the trio to have a unique shape.'' *''Onpu is the only character to break the rules of Forbidden Magic more than once.'' *''Onpu arrived in Episode 35 of the first season. In said episode, her audition number is also 35.'' *''Despite being counted as the fourth member in the group, Onpu is technically the fifth since she appeared after Pop became an Apprentice.'' *''Her name is often misspelled as Ompu or Ompoo.'' *''The background of Onpu's billboard during her final scene in Dokkan is the same background that was used doing her transformation and spell casting in Sharp.'' *Onpu'' is a lot like Sugar, from A Little Snow Fairy Sugar.'' *''Onpu is the only ojamajo to get a special figurine based on a costume from the TCG Cards.'' *''Onpu is the only ojamajo to have a name change during the serie; however this was only in the French dub.'' *''The characters of Onpu's name translate as Rapid River, Musical Note. (Se = Rapids, Kawa/Gawa = River, Onpu = Musical Note).'' *''Onpu hates peppers.'' *''Onpu is the only Apprentice known to skip two or three exams. '' *''In the light novel series, it was revealed that Onpu was in a relationship with someone. However it is currently unknown if her boyfriend was identified or not.'' Screenshots/Gallery For images related to Onpu, visit: Onpu Segawa/Gallery Category:Ojamajo Category:Purple Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Child Category:Antagonist Category:Retired Antagonist Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Redeemers Category:Human Category:Witch Apprentice